


Redeemer

by Cock_Zero



Series: Puppy!Gerard [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asshole!Gerard, M/M, Pencey Prep!Frank, attempted non-con, black magic/voodoo, puppy!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a complete asshole to pretty much everyone but himself. He’s rich and privileged and doesn’t care if he steps on other people’s dreams. After a night with some guy he met at one of his clubs, in which Gerard ends up under a young punk rocker’s care, he may be changing his act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redeemer

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who cheered me on, encouraging me to finish this story.

Gerard Way is rich and, not to mention, also quite famous. His dad made a name for himself in the computer business, earning the family millions in the early 1990’s. The company’s still going strong, one of the leading manufactures of computers and computer products. The family owns three mansions and two summer homes, one in the Hamptons and one in southern Greece. Private jets, their own island in the Caribbean, a fashion line with the youngest son’s name on it, the Way’s could get anything they want.

But that’s not how Gerard made a name for himself. It’s the three clubs he owns and frequents. And the supermodels, male and female, he has dated, and then dumped just as quickly. It was his complete disregard for everyone who wasn’t him or his family.

In short, Gerard Way is a complete and total dick who only loves his money and himself. 

He was out at one of his clubs, the first one he opened called _Wei_ , making sure the bouncer only lets the ‘right’ people in. There was a band playing tonight that he doesn’t remember booking. It’s a four piece set, a singer that plays guitar, bassist, keyboardist and drummer. He gave them a once over, instantly disliking them and their music. The singer was young and dirty, clothes torn and disgusting tattoos running up both arms and on his hands and neck. The music, if you could call it that, they were playing sounded like it should be in some shitty bar. All screaming and anger and just so not _Wei_ material.

He scowled at them before looking around the room. He spotted the reason they’re up on stage and rushed forward.

“Mikey fucking Way! Who is that up on my stage?!” He growled, pointing at the band.

Mikey, his younger brother, never turned his gaze to him. “That would be a band called Pencey Prep, my dear brother,” he said, taking a sip of his mixed drink.

“And why are they on my stage?” Gerard fumed, glaring at his brother.

“Well, that’s where a band plays, Gerard. Did you forget that while you were away in France?” His head is bopping to the beat of the music, a small smirk gracing his lips.

“Mikey! That kind of band does not play at Wei! That kind of band does not come anywhere near Wei! I want them out of here now!” Gerard turned and started to storm off, but stopped quickly. “And they are NOT to be paid. I don’t care what you offered them,” he growled and headed for the bar.

The bartender hurried over to him, smiling. “Yes, Mr. Way? What can I get you?”

“Whiskey sour, Ray,” he sighed, placing his elbows on the bar. Ray quickly made his drink and placed it in front of him. “Thanks,” Gerard gave a half smile and sipped at his drink.

The band stopped abruptly, with a shriek of feedback from the amps, and the DJ started playing normal music. Everything was back to normal until the tattooed singer stomped up to him at the bar. “What the fuck?! You don’t want ‘our type’ in this club?!” he yelled, adding air quotes to his words.

Gerard just watched him with mild interest as he vented. He was short, really short, with facial piercings and stretched ears and just all together offending to Gerard’s senses.

“I don’t care what you told your brother to tell us, you’re paying us what was promised!” He was breathing heavily, fists clenched at his sides, teeth barred.

“No,” is all Gerard said before taking another sip of his drink. The glass flew from his hand, hitting the counter. Gerard yelped and looked up, seeing Bob get the kid in a headlock. “Asshole. You’ll never play again if you fuck with me,” Gerard hissed. “Take him out back, Bob.”

Bob nodded and pulled the struggling kid to the door. The rest of his band has already removed their equipment from the stage and were leaving out the side door. Gerard followed his security guard and walked out the door with him. The kid was released, stumbling a bit before he steadied himself on the wall. He turned, glaring at the two of them. “You gonna be okay?” Bob whispered and Gerard nodded. He disappeared back inside and Gerard walked forward.

“What’s your name, punk?” he asked, arms crossed over his chest. The kid spat on Gerard’s shoes, who only raised an eyebrow and sighed. “We’ll do this the hard way then,” he said softly. He rushed forward, gripping the smaller man’s left wrist and twisting his body around, slamming him into the brick wall. He pulled the arm up until the smaller guy yelped. “Now. What is your name?” Gerard growled softly in his ear.

“F-Frank. Frank Iero,” he spluttered out.

“That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Gerard smiled. “How old are you and where do you live?” He tightened his grip on Frank’s arm.

“Ah! Tw-twenty two,” he winced, the fingers of his free hand clawing at the brick. “Newark.”

“Well, Frank Iero, twenty two of Newark. You’ve just made yourself a powerful enemy,” Gerard smirked, releasing the younger man. Frank whipped around, wide eyed and shaking slightly. “I’ll make sure your shitty band Pencey Prep never plays anywhere ever. Ciao,” he smiled, walking back into the club.

Frank was left momentarily stunned as he watched the taller close the door. His shoulder hurt like hell as he rubbed it. A whistle snapped him out of his thoughts. “Yo! Frank! We’re ready to go!” He saw one of his band mates waving his arm at the end of the alley. “What the fuck are you doin’ back here?” Shaun asked as Frank walked towards him.

“Eh? Nothin’ man. Just went through the wrong exit,” Frank shrugged, glancing back in the alley one more time, before hopping in the overcrowded van. “Well, back to Newark, I guess.”

~

Gerard was enjoying another whiskey sour when Mikey clapped him on the back. “Nice going, G. You really showed what the Way’s are made of, didn’t you?” He motioned to Ray, who nodded and made a Blue Hawaii for him. “Thanks Ray,” he smiled, sipping the drink. 

“Fuck off, Mikey. My club, my rules,” Gerard scowled, tossing his brother’s arm from his shoulder. He eyed up the club goers, looking for someone to go home with him.

“Yeah, your club, your rules, and at least one person will go home with a sore ass, right?” Mikey’s voice was flat and Gerard didn’t like it.

“I don’t like your attitude, Mikey,” Gerard scowled again. “And I don’t like you bringing in shitty punk rock bands into _my_ club!” He finished his drink and walked over to a young man with stunning green eyes. “Hey, beautiful,” he said, putting on his best smile and the guy blushed. “Wanna come home with me tonight?”

~

“Later guys,” Frank waved to his friends as they dropped him off in front of his apartment building. They wave back, all saying their ‘goodbye’s, and the van drove off down the street. It was late and the street lights barely illuminated the front of the building. He sighed to himself and grabbed his guitar case, walking up the staircase in the middle of the building. Five floors up the metal staircase and a short walk down the hall and he came to a stop in front of his door.

He pulled out his keys, unlocking the three locks on the door. Shouts come from across the hall and he sighed. _The neighbors are fighting again,_ he thought, opening the door and shutting it behind him. It only dulled the noise a little bit. He turned all the locks, slipped the chain in place and took his guitar over to his bed.

It wasn’t really a bed, just an old single sized futon on the back wall, but it’s all he had. His apartment was small and old. Calling it ‘rundown’ might be a compliment, but it was the best he can afford on his salary. He had his bed, which doubled as his couch, an upturned milk crate with a battered street sign on it for a table, and a small black and white TV that picked up all of two channels. Static and the local news channel. His kitchen, which was in the corner of his living room, was tiny. Two counters, an old electric stove that only had one working eye, a small steel sink and a fridge that had to have been from the 1960’s.

The bathroom was just bigger than the size of a normal closet, only housing a shower and toilet. There was only one light socket in the main room and one in the bathroom, and the heating didn’t work. All in all, his apartment was shitty, but it kept him dry.

He shivered, keeping his jacket on and walked over to the window. It had started snowing. “Great,” he mumbled, closing the curtain. He moved to the kitchen, opening a cabinet and pulling out a box of cereal. He sighed, grabbing a bowl and spoon. “Another day, another non-paying gig.”

~

“Fuck,” Gerard panted, “that was amazing.” He smiled, lying next to the green eyed man. He said his name was John, but he never told Gerard his last name. Gerard didn’t mind though, he’d be sending the guy on his way soon enough anyway. He pulled out two cigarettes, lighting them both and offering one to John, who accepted with a smile.

“Mmh… glad you thought so,” he smirked, taking a drag and exhaling the smoke. “Just too bad for you this was your last night.”

Gerard sat up straight, the thin sheet falling to his lap. He stared at John for a few minutes, unnerved by his comment. John, though, was sitting quite calmly. Like he didn’t have a care in the world as he finished off the cigarette and crushed it in the ash tray. “I think you need to leave. Now,” Gerard demanded, crushing his own cigarette out.

John slid out from under the sheet and picked his clothes up, redressing himself at a leisurely pace. It was making Gerard’s skin crawl with how calm he was acting. He took a small pouch out of his pants pocket once he was dressed and pulled out a handful of green powder. Gerard tensed, eyeing up the powder as the other man turned to him, fist at mouth level. He inhaled deeply, blowing the powder straight in Gerard’s face.

“What the fuck?!” Gerard coughed, inhaling a bit of the powder. He clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head to get the substance out of his hair. “The fuck is your problem?” he yelled, glaring at the man.

“It’s not me that has a problem,” John chuckled, “it’s you.” 

Gerard noticed the man started to grow, becoming two, three, four, he couldn’t even tell how many times larger. He was like a giant now. “What did you do?!” he yelped, noticing how it came out higher than he meant it to. That’s when Gerard noticed it wasn’t John who grew, but himself who shrank. The entire room was massive now, even more so than it normally was. His eyes widened in fear as John reached out, grabbing the back of his neck. He yelped again, struggling against the man.

John only laughed, keeping Gerard’s body away from his own as he left the room. They passed by a mirror on the way down the hall and Gerard glanced in it. What he saw terrified him. There was John, holding a small furry black dog. If Gerard wasn’t mistaken, it was a Pomeranian like the ones his mom owned. But it was in the same place Gerard should have been. _What is going on?!_ He squirmed again in John’s grip, trying to bite the man but couldn’t free himself. He was taken outside, where John tossed him into the passenger seat of his own car. _Great, so he turns me into a fucking dog AND he steals my car?! Just fucking great!_

He curled up in the seat, shaking, and watched the scenery change as John drove out of New York. Every time the guy spoke to Gerard, he’d only respond with a growl, even when he was trying to say ‘fuck you’. After over an hour, the car finally stopped and Gerard was grabbed by the back of his neck again. He yelped as he was tossed out of the car into a dirty alley. He saw the car, _his car_ , drive off quickly as he was left in the dirty snow. 

He heard gun shots in the distance and ran from the alley, away from the noise. He ran until he found a source of light. A small, dingy park with one working street light. The place was almost in ruins, trash strewn everywhere, the playground equipment broken and some parts even look like they had been set on fire. He didn’t know where he was, but he was tired from running and it was quiet here. He headed over to the rusted slide and curled up under the bottom, away from the snow.

~

_Beep-beep beep-beep bee-_

Frank grabbed his phone, turning the alarm off without opening his eyes. It was 4:15 in the morning and he needed to be at work by 5:00. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, yawning. Throwing his covers off, he crawled out of bed and headed into his bathroom, turning the shower on its hottest setting. He stripped quickly and stepped under the cold water. He was out of the shower and into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt within ten minutes. He rubbed the towel over his damp hair as he pulled out his cereal. Shaking the box, he sighed and poured the small amount of food into his bowl with the barely enough for a cup of coffee amount of milk and ate it quickly.

Grabbing his shoes from under the bed, he slipped them on and tugged on his jacket, zipping it up all the way. He pulled his gloves out of the pockets and slipped them onto his hands before grabbing his keys and exiting his apartment.

He hurried down the staircase, avoiding the creaking step on the third floor and pulled out a cigarette. His last one until he gets paid today. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he walked down the sidewalk to his job.

It took him twenty minutes to walk to the restaurant, or the ‘greasy spoon’ as he called it. The place was in one of the worst areas of Newark and the customers almost never tipped. Frank walked behind the counter and into the back room where he clocked in, grabbing his apron and a ticket book. He pulled his jacket off, hanging it on a free hook and wrapped the black apron around his waist, slipping the book into one of the pockets.

His day passed by slowly, earning a whopping $13 in tips, but he’s getting paid today. He put his tips in his wallet as he hung the apron back on a hook and grabbed his jacket. His boss called him into the office and he hurried in. His boss, Mr. Patel, was in his early sixties but he still has a head full of hair, even if it has turned silver. “Y-yes, Mr. Patel?” Frank asked hesitantly.

Mr. Patel sighed, folding his hands on his desk. “I’m sorry ‘bout this kid, but I gotta let you go.” Frank’s face fell. “It’s just the economy is really shitty and we’re not getting the business we used to. I’m actually considering closing the entire place down,” he said, pulling open a drawer. He took an envelope out and handed it to Frank. “There’s a little something extra for you in your check this week. It’s not much, but I hope it helps you ‘til you find a new job.” 

Frank nodded, taking the envelope and stuffing it in his jacket pocket. It’s not like he liked the job but it was money. “Um, thanks Mr. Patel. I guess I’ll be going now.” He turned towards the door when his boss spoke again.

“I really am sorry Frank, but if you’re still interested in being a server, I hear the Waffle House a few blocks over is hiring.” He really did sound sincere and Frank nodded again, leaving the building.

It was snowing again and Frank shivered before he walked down the street to the local check cashing place. He smiled at the woman behind the counter, handing her the check and his ID. She stamped it and counted the money out on the counter. One hundred and thirty dollars, thirty more than usual, but it’s better than nothing. If that gig had of paid last night he would have had an extra two hundred and fifty. He thanked her and put the money in his wallet, heading out to the grocery store.

He passed by the old park, stopping quickly when he saw something black under the slide. Frank hurried over and crouched down. It was a small dog. “Aww, hey there,” he cooed, reaching a hand out. The dog yelped and backed away, frightened. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt ya,” he smiled, holding his hand out, letting the dog sniff him. “There ya go. Good boy.” The dog came out from under the slide and whined at Frank. He saw that it was a Pomeranian. No one in these parts could own one of them, so he figured it must be lost. “Aww, you must be starving,” he said, patting the small dog’s head and picking him up. “C’mon, I was just about to do some food shoppin’. I’ll get you a snack.” The dog yapped happily and squirmed in his grip.

~

Gerard had barely slept under the slide. The sounds of the neighborhood waking up kept him awake. The constant back firing of old cars and shouting of people from their apartment windows were not something normal people, even when they haven’t been turned into a fucking dog, could sleep to. He was shivering from the cold and his stomach growled. He couldn’t remember when he ate last, but it must have been two days ago before he went on that cocaine binge. _Dammit! I should have eaten before meeting that fucking asshole! When I find him-_ He cut his thoughts short when someone ran over to where he was hiding.

He cowered back, making himself as small as possible when the guy crouched in front of him. “Aww, hey there.” His voice was soft, with a nasally New Jersey accent. He looked up, seeing the kid from that shitty punk band reaching a hand out. He jump back slightly, yelping. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt ya.” He kept his hand held out and Gerard wonders why, then he remembered. Dogs like sniffing hands. So he does, cautiously moving closer to the kid. “There ya go. Good boy,” Frank cooed at him again as Gerard crawled out and whined at him.

_Maybe this kid can get me out of this shitty neighborhood so I can get home,_ Gerard thought while his head was being petted. 

“Aww, you must be starving. C’mon, I was just about to do some food shoppin’. I’ll get you a snack.” Before he knew what was happening, Frank was picking him up. Gerard squirmed in his grip but stopped shortly when Frank giggled. “I don’t see a collar on ya, do you have an owner?” he asked, like Gerard could actually answer him. Frank just smiled and headed for the grocery store near the park. “I’d put some signs up but I doubt your owner is from this neighborhood,” he laughed, grabbing the closest shopping cart. He set Gerard in the basket at the front. “Now, you stay still. Don’t want to fall out, do ya?”

_This guy is crazy. Why the fuck is he talking to a dog like it could talk back?_ Gerard did as requested though. He sat up straight and tall in the basket, not moving an inch.

“Well, you’re a good boy, aren’t you?” Frank cooed again. “Now, let’s get some food, shall we?” He pushed the cart into the store, humming to himself as Gerard yapped happily.

_Food! Oh thank fuck! I’m so hungry!_ Gerard’s head whipped around, looking what the store had to offer. It was nothing that he was used to. None of the brands looked familiar. He watched Frank pull a small loaf of pre-sliced bread from a shelf. _No bakery? What is this place?_ Gerard was disgusted at the lack of fine foods. 

Frank, on the other hand, was smiling. He was glad he could get a few more things to eat than normal. The extra thirty dollars would really come in handy. He’d have to go out job searching later, but at least he could eat something beforehand. He ignored the meat section of the store and grabbed a healthy amount of fruits and vegetables. He watched the dog tilt his head when he didn’t grab any meat and he chuckled softly. “No meat for me, puppy. I’m a vegetarian.”

_A vegetarian? What kind of fucking pussy are you?_ Gerard gawked at Frank. _At least buy me something with meat in it!_ he yapped, pawing at Frank’s sleeve.

Frank laughed, rubbing Gerard’s ears. “Yes, yes. I’ll get something meaty for you. I assume you’re used to expensive brand dog food, but you’ll have to settle with something cheaper.” He continued down the aisles, putting milk, cheese and butter in the cart. They went down the coffee and tea aisle and Gerard instantly perked up. “Huh? Oh no. No coffee for doggies,” Frank said, picking up a cheap brand of instant coffee. Gerard whined as Frank turned to the dog food aisle. “So, do you want the cheap stuff or the really cheap stuff?” he asked, holding two different bags in front of Gerard.

_He’s not serious, is he? Dog food? I mean, I know I look like one but I still have my refined taste buds._ Gerard whined again, trying to nod with his head back to the real meat, hoping Frank would take the hint.

“No, sorry, puppy, I don’t have the money for real meat. It’s this or nothing,” Frank sighed, eyeing up the two bags. He put the more expensive one in the cart and went to the checkout counter. 

Gerard yapped at him, _No! I want real meat!_ but Frank only smiled and rubbed his ears. He watched Frank put the groceries on the belt and the girl at the counter started scanning them.

“Aww, what a cute puppy! What’s his name?” she exclaimed, a large smile on her face. Gerard sat up straighter and she cooed over him again.

“Oh, uh,” Frank looked back at Gerard, “I haven’t named him yet actually. I only just got him today.”

_Got me? You didn’t get me, punk. I’m only with you ‘til I can get home and back to normal,_ Gerard scoffed.

“Hmm… how about Gi-Gi?” the cashier said and Gerard wrinkled his nose at the name. “He looks like a Gi-Gi to me.”

“Bit too girly,” Frank laughed, “but Gee sounds nice. Oh, can I get a pack of Marlboro Lights, too?”

The cashier smiled and hurried over to the grab the smokes, returning a moment later and scanning them.

Gerard growled as he watched Frank hand her the cash.

“Uh oh,” Frank laughed. “Better get him home. I think he’ll eat me if I don’t feed him soon.” He grabbed the plastic bags, setting them in the cart. 

“See ya next week, Frankie,” the cashier smiled and Frank waved.

“See ya, Cheryl,” he smiled, pushing the cart back over to the other ones and taking the four plastic bags out. He shifted them over to one hand and grabbed Gerard out of the cart, holding him under his arm. 

_Wonder if he knows I can walk,_ Gerard thought sarcastically. _Oh well, I’d really rather not walk on this disease infested ground anyway._ He watched the scenery change, every street looking worse and worse, until they’re in front of what he believed was an abandoned building. Or at least, it should be abandoned. He was in shock that there were people actually living in it. Gerard squirmed in Frank’s arms as they headed up the stairs. _You’re not serious! People can’t live here! Not in this kind of squalor!_

Frank got to his floor and set the bags on the ground outside the door. Gerard heard arguing and the sounds of dishes breaking from across the hall and Frank sighed. “Don’t worry, they keep it inside their apartment,” he smiled softly to Gerard and pulled his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and set Gerard down inside the room before bending down to grab the bags. Frank nudged the door shut with his hip and locked it.

Gerard stood in front of the door, stunned. _This isn’t an apartment, this is a fucking closet! And a fucking nasty looking one at that!_ He watched Frank put the groceries on the counter of the tiny kitchen before looking around the place. _There isn’t even a bedroom? And-why is there no door to the bathroom? How the fuck can anyone live in this shit hole?_

Frank put the small amount of groceries up, the cold going in the fridge and the rest going in the cabinets. He noticed Gee looking around the room with, if he wasn’t mistaken, disgust on his small dog face. “Yeah, it’s not much, but it keeps me dry,” he chuckled softly.

_Barely,_ Gerard scoffed. It came out as a sneeze and he shook his head.

“Hey now. This is all I can afford especially since I just lost my job and that fucking cunt Gerard Way didn’t pay me like he was supposed to,” Frank growled. Even thinking about Gerard pissed him off.

_’Fucking cunt’? This little shit better watch himself,_ Gerard glared at the back of Frank’s head.

Frank turned, seeing Gee glaring at him. “Yeah, yeah. I know. You’re hungry. Welcome to the club,” he sighed and pulled out two bowls, filling one with water and one with dog food. “Here, eat up,” he smiled, setting the bowls on the ground. Gerard just watched him with disgust but he ignored him, pulling out two slices of bread and popping them in the toaster. He grabbed the coffee and spooned some into a mug, filling his old kettle with water and turning the stove on.

Gerard slowly walked over to the bowls, sniffing the food. It smelled like dog food. He looked up at Frank, giving his best begging face. _C’mon, at least give me toast or something,_ he yapped, hopping slightly.

“Sorry, Gee. No gourmet food for you,” he chuckled, leaning down and rubbing Gerard behind the ears, who only whined and nudged his head towards the toaster. “What? You want toast instead? I don’t know.” He was silent for a moment before smiling. “How about this, if I give you half a slice of toast will you at least try the dog food?”

_Fuck, he really wants me to eat that shit. Well, if it gets me normal food, I guess I’ll take a bite and just say it’s nasty, which it will be._ Gerard yapped happily, jumping a little.

“Okay,” Frank smiled as the toast popped up. He pulled the two slices out and laid them on a plate before getting out the butter and strawberry jam. “So, do you want butter?” he asked Gerard, getting a happy yap again. “What about jam?”

Gerard cringed at the thought, _Eww, strawberry. Disgusting._

Frank only giggled and cut one piece of toast in half, buttering both halves. He placed one of them on a second plate and set it on the floor near Gerard’s food bowl. “There, now eat.”

Gerard hurried over to the plate and quickly devoured the toast. He was done before Frank finished spreading jam on his slices. He looked up at the tattooed man and whined, _I’m still hungry!_

“Eat your food then,” Frank said, shaking his head. “We had a deal.” He took a bite of his toast.

Gerard wrinkled his nose and looked at the bowl, eyeing up the suspicious food. He looked back to Frank, who was pouring the boiling water into his mug; the smell overpowering and delicious, before he sighed and took a bite. _Well, it’s not as bad as I thought._

Frank took his coffee and toast over to his bed and sat on the end, placing the plate and mug on the table. He smiled as Gee ate noisily in the corner and turned his TV on. It was already on the news channel. Frank only half paid attention and he heard something about a burglary.

_”…thousands of dollars in jewelry stolen from the store late last night. The police have no leads.”_

Gerard wandered over to the bed and tried to hop up on it. He failed and fell back to the floor. Frank giggled softly and picked him up, letting him up on the bed where he immediately dove under the covers and curled up. “Comfy?” Frank laughed. Gerard ignored him, falling asleep.

Frank finished his toast and coffee, cleaning the dishes in the sink, and pulled his jacket on. Grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter and walking back over to the bed, he poked Gerard in the head. “Hey, Gee, I gotta go out for a bit. Be back in an hour or two,” he said and Gerard looked at him sleepily. “If you have to piss or anything, try to do it in the bathroom, kay?”

Gerard grunted, lying his head back down and falling asleep again.

Frank grabbed a small flash drive from the coffee table, stuffing it in his jeans pocket, and opened his front door, walking through and locking it behind him. He shivered in the open corridor and zipped his jacket up as he headed down the stairs. He turned right when he got to the sidewalk and started the twenty minute walk to town.

_I really hope somewhere is hiring. Fuck, I need money, especially since I have that dog to feed now,_ he sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He stopped by the library first, using the computer to print out a handful of résumés. He paid the clerk a dollar for the ten copies and folded them in half, slipping them in a pocket inside his jacket. “First stop, Waffle House,” he said to himself. A small boy with his mom made a face at him but he ignored it, heading to the restaurant.

~

“Well,” Frank sighed, locking his apartment door behind him, “I handed in ten résumés today. Let’s hope on of them lands me a new job.” He flopped down on his bed, startling Gee awake. “Shit, buddy!” He jumped back up when Gee yelped and growled. “Sorry! Forgot you were there.”

Gerard glared at Frank, growling at him as he sat back on the bed.

“What? I can’t sit on my own bed?” Frank asked, ruffling Gee’s fur. “You’re a pampered little princess, aren’t you?”

_PRINCESS?!_ Gerard growled and tried to bite him.

“Whoa! Sorry!” Frank laughed. “I meant prince, obviously.” 

Gerard only growled again before turning away and curling up on the pillow.

Frank smiled at the dog and untied his shoes, toeing them off. He shrugged off his jacket and dropped it to the floor next to his shoes. “Oh,” he yawned and stretched, “got a gig tonight.” He leaned back on the bed, rolling over to his side next to Gee. “Will you be alright by yourself, or should I take you with me?” he asked, poking the dog in the side.

Gerard scoffed and turned his head away.

“Aww, come now,” Frank pouted, “don’t be like that.” He poked Gee in the side again. “You never know, you like my music. I’m not half bad, if I do say so myself,” he chuckled.

_Yeah, you’re all bad,_ Gerard thought. _In fact, you’re complete shit._ He curled up tighter and ignored Frank as he stood up again.

He flipped on the TV and walked over to the fridge, grabbing out an apple.

_”…Way was last seen late last night at his club, the aptly named ‘Wei’. His brother recalled seeing him leaving with a dark haired man shortly before 11:00 pm.”_ Frank turned his attention back to the TV and Gerard’s ears perked up at the mention of his club. _”Way’s car was found a few hours ago, abandoned in a ditch off the Jersey turnpike.”_

_My car?! Abandoned?!_ Gerard felt sick. _My beautiful Reventón!_ he whined, leaning forward on the edge of the bed, trying to hear the information.

“Hope he’s dead, the fucking douchebag,” Frank mumbled, sitting on the bed again. A video of Gerard’s car being pulled from the ditch was shown and he shook his head. “Who the fuck needs a car that expensive? I could live comfortably my entire life with that kind of money and he wastes it on a car,” he grumbled and took a bite out of his apple.

Gerard gave Frank a hard glare. _Don’t insult my baby!_ he barked.

“Yeah, I’ll bet your owner has some expensive car,” Frank sighed. “Probably a place in the Hamptons, too. I pity the rich.”

_Pity? Why the fuck would you pity us? We have it all!_ Gerard scoffed. The news moved on to the weather forecast.

Frank took another bite from his apple and leaned back. “Oh, they might think they have it all, but they don’t. I mean, I don’t have everything I want either,” he said, rubbing Gee behind the ears only for the dog to move away, shaking his head. “I’d love to have someone keep me warm at night but I’m pretty content with the life I have. And at least I’m happier than _Gerard Way_.”

_Life hell you are! Look at this shithole you live in! How can you be happy?_ Gerard stared at the man. _You can barely afford food._

“Why do I get the feeling you’re insulting my humble abode?” Frank chuckled, petting Gee again. He finished his apple and stood, walking to the kitchen. “The guys should be here soon,” he said, throwing the apple away. “Remember, if you need to piss or anything, do it in the bathroom. I’ll put some paper down so you’ll know where to go.”

Gerard went back to ignoring him and crawled under the cover. 

Frank pulled an old newspaper out from under the sink and walked to the bathroom. He laid it down, a few sheets thick, in the corner of the small room and walked back over to his bed. “Hey you,” he poked Gee in the head. “Remember, pissing is done in the bathroom. I might just have to make you sleep outside in the cold if I come home and you’ve shit everywhere.”

~

“So, it’s a hundred for each of us,” Shaun said, counting the money. 

The gig went fairly well and the crowd seemed pretty into the band. All in all, it was a great show. Frank was exhausted though. He would have had a nap before the gig but finding Gee threw a wrench in his plans. He took the bills Shaun handed him and stuffed them in his wallet.

He slept the forty minutes back to his apartment.

~

Frank stumbled up the staircase, with the help of Tim, and made it into his apartment, locking the door behind him.

Gerard was startled awake when Frank dropped his guitar case on the floor. He sat up and glared at the man, growling softly.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Too loud,” Frank mumbled, toeing his shoes off on the way to the bed. He sat down on the side and took his jacket off, dropping it to the floor. “Now move over. This is my bed, ya know,” he said, picking Gee up. He slipped under the covers and curled up near the wall, holding Gee near his chest.

Gerard squirmed around in Frank’s grasp, managing to get away from him and curled up above the pillow.

~

Gerard woke up and looked around; trying to find what woke him. It was still pitch black in the room and Frank was breathing softly. The room was still and quiet. He shivered and figured it must have been the cold that woke him. 

_Fuck, it’s freezing! How is this prick still asleep?_ he thought. He sneezed and shook his head, standing up. Gerard walked over the pillow and nudged his way under the cover, curling up next to Frank’s warm chest before falling back asleep.

~

_”With just a touch of my burning hand_  
I send my astro zombies to rape the land  
Prime directive, exterminate  
The whole human race  
And your face drops in a pile of flesh  
And your heart, heart pou-“ 

“Hello?” Frank mumbled, rubbing his eye.

_”Hi, uh, I’m calling for Frank Iero,”_ the male voice over the phone said.

“This is him,” he said, stretching his arm above his head. He was praying that this person was offering him a job.

Gerard crawled deeper under the cover to stay warm and ignored the phone call.

_”Um, I’m not sure if you remember me, but this is Mikey Way. I booked you to play at Wei and my brother kicked you out,”_ Mikey said.

Frank stopped stretching and lied back down. “Yeah, I remember you and that dick you call a brother,” he gritted his teeth. “What do you want?” he asked. He didn’t mean to be angry at Mikey, it wasn’t his fault Gerard was a dick, but even thinking about that asshole pissed him off.

Mikey sighed, _”Look, don’t blame me for my brother’s actions. He wasn’t always like this.”_

“I don’t care, just tell me what you want,” Frank huffed out. He reached down and started rubbing Gee’s back, trying to calm himself down.

_”I was calling to see if you had seen my brother. He’s gone missing and I’m worried. They found his car yesterday. He never just leaves without tel-“_

Frank cut him off. “I don’t give two fucks about Gerard, okay? And I wouldn’t care if he was found dead in a ditch somewhere!!” he yelled, making Gee jump.

_Wait, he’s talking about me! It must be Mikey on the phone!_ Gerard started barking, trying to get his brother’s attention.

“Shut up, Gee!” Frank yelled.

_Fuck you, asshole!_ Gerard barked.

Mikey was yelling something at Frank but he cut him off again. “The less I hear about that cunt, the better! So do me a favor and don’t fucking call again!” he yelled, closing his phone with a snap.

Gerard jumped on his chest and started barking at Frank. _No! You get my brother back on the phone and tell him I’m here!_

“Fuck off, Gee,” Frank groaned, pushing the dog off him and rolling over to his stomach.

_No!_ Gerard barked and lunged for Frank. He bit his shoulder and Frank yelped.

“What the fuck?!” Frank jumped and Gee fell off the bed with a small yelp. Frank rubbed his shoulder and scowled. “The fuck did you do that for?!” He looked at his hand, checking for blood. It was clean. “Little fucker,” he grumbled, rubbing his shoulder again.

Gerard only glared at Frank and continued to growl.

“What the hell is your problem, dog?” Frank asked, standing over Gerard. “If I had half a mind, I’d take you right back where I found you!”

Gerard stopped, staring at Frank with wide eyes. _You wouldn’t! I can’t go back that shithole park!_ He shook his head roughly, whining at Frank. _I’d die by night fall!_

Frank scrunched his mouth up, watching the little dog. He seemed to have scared him. Hopefully, he’d act better now. “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he mumbled, getting to his feet. “Now, you behave while I take a shower.”

_But you don’t have a bathroom door!_ Gerard yapped, walking in front of Frank. _Hell, you don’t even have a fucking shower curtain!_

Frank stepped over him, hissing softly when his bare feet touched the cold tile. Gerard followed him in, barking up at him. “Stay,” he said firmly, pointing at the dog.

Gerard huffed out, sitting in the doorway.

“The last thing I need is for you to catch a doggie cold,” Frank smiled, squatting down and rubbing Gee behind his ears.

_Why would I catch a cold?_ Gerard whined, tilting his head to the side. Frank stood back up, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it past Gerard. _Frank? Why would I catch a cold? Surely you have hot water. Right?_

Frank turned the handle to full, striping off his pants and tossing them to the hardwood of the main room. One of the legs landed on Gee’s head and he snickered as the dog barked, shaking of the offending item. “Oops.”

_Oops, my ass! You did that on purpose!_ Gerard growled.

“Wasn’t me,” he smiled. “Must have been a ghost.” Gee huffed out a breath, turning his nose up as Frank shucked his underwear, tossing it on top of his shirt. 

He should have enough change to do a load of clothes today. It had been about two weeks and some of the shirts he wore to gigs were getting pretty ripe.

Gerard watched Frank step under the spray, his whole body shuddering from the cold. He had a fairly fit body, if Gerard was into small, tattooed punks. Which he definitely wasn’t. The ink permanently etched into his skin made Gerard’s skin crawl. _How can someone do that to their body. It’s disgusting. And the piercings only make it worse,_ he thought, making a face.

There was ink everywhere. Frank’s arms were covered, left arm more than the right, and his legs had a decent few scrawlings on them, too. There was one on the side of his neck, some sort of gross insect that made Gerard shiver, two high up on his back and even a tramp stamp weaving its way around his waist.

_A fucking tramp stamp? Are you fucking kidding me?_ Gerard gawked. _What is he, a fucking whore? No, he’d get paid more if he was. Maybe that’s why the little shit doesn’t have any money. He spends it all on fucking tattoos._

Frank washed his body as quickly as possible, taking a few extra minutes to scrub his hair thoroughly before turning off the water. He grabbed the towel on the rod, rubbing his hair until it stopped dripping. He dried his body, looking to the doorway. Gee was still sitting there, staring at Frank like he was scrutinizing his every action. It was quite unnerving.

“Did you watch me shower?” he asked, wrapping the towel around his waist.

_No shit, Sherlock,_ Gerard barked. _I have nothing else to do in this hellhole._

“That’s creepy,” Frank said, shooing Gee out of the doorway. “Go eat or something.” He walked past the dog, opening his dresser and pulling out his last clean shirt and a pair of jeans. “You gotta be joking,” he grumbled. Shooting a glare to his clothes basket, he groaned. “Great.”

Gerard tilted his head, walking over to Frank and sitting next to his feet. _What’s your problem? It’s not like you’re stuck in a fucking dog’s body or anything._

He watched Frank pull a pair of socks from the drawer before closing it and sitting on his bed. When he pulled his jeans on, Gerard realized what he was griping about. He had no clean underwear. Gerard laughed, the sound coming out as short barks, and Frank frowned.

“Yeah, yeah. Very funny,” he said, tugging on his shirt and socks. He slipped his shoes on and pulled on a sweater before standing up. He grabbed the dirty clothes up, dropping them into the basket and stuffed his keys and wallet into his pocket. Looking down at Gee, he asked, “So, do you wanna hang out up here for about two hours or come down to the laundromat with me?”

Gerard scrunched his face up. He really didn’t want to go to some roach filled laundromat, but he really, really didn’t want to be alone. _Don’t leave me!_ he yapped and Frank smiled, rubbing his head. _Must you do that? It’s degrading._

Frank stood, pulling on his jacket and zipping it to the top before scooping the dog up into his arms. “C’mon, then. As Bilbo Baggins once said, ‘We’re going on an adventure’,” he laughed, setting Gee on the clothes in the basket and lifting it up. 

_Bilbo didn’t say ‘we’, dumbass,_ Gerard scoffed.

Frank leaned the basket against his hip as he opened the door, closing and locking it behind him. He carefully made his way down the steps and across the street. A five minute walk later and they entered the warmth of the laundromat. 

The smell of bleach and flower scented detergent was heavy in the air and Gerard sneezed. _Ugh, who would want their clothes to smell like this?_

There was a short, heavy set man sitting behind a counter, reading an old issue of Time magazine. Frank smiled, setting the basket on top of one of the washers and grabbed Gerard out, holding him under his arm. “Hey, Alex. Long time no see,” he grinned, leaning over the counter.

“Frankie! How ya been, son?” Alex said, voice rough. He pulled Frank into a hug and Gerard yelped, getting crushed slightly. “Hey, who’s the pooch belong to?”

“Oh, I’m not sure. I found him at the park but I haven’t had time to make any posters for him,” Frank replied, petting Gee’s head. “I named him Gee. Cute, huh?”

_I am not cute!_ Gerard growled.

“He sure is. Looks like something my mother used to have when I was a kid,” Alex said. “So, one load?”

Frank nodded, handing over some change for the detergent and a dryer sheet.

“Make sure he doesn’t go on my floor, kay? I just power washed it,” Alex warned, smile on his face.

“Sure thing,” Frank said, taking the items from the man and walking back over to his clothes. “Now,” he started, setting Gerard on top of one of the washers, “you stay put.”

Gerard sighed, sitting on the cold metal.

Frank poured his clothes into the drum, not even bothering to separate the whites and darks, and poured the detergent on top. He closed the lid, turned the dial and hopped up on top, sitting next to Gerard. 

“So, I was thinkin’ about making some little signs,” he said and Gee looked up at him. “And putting them up around the nicer part of Newark. See if anyone recognizes you. What do ya think?”

Gerard frowned, yapping at Frank. _But I’m not someone’s pet. I’m Gerard fucking Way!_

“Yeah, I thought you’d like that,” he smiled, rubbing Gerard’s head.

_Dumbass! That’s not what I said!_ Gerard barked.

~

Gerard walked between Frank’s feet, barking up at him. _What’s that? Frank, show me!_

“Huh? Oh, it’s the fliers, Gee,” Frank said, turning them over to show the dog. “I’m gonna put them up in like pet shop windows, see if anyone recognizes you.”

Gerard frowned, _But no one will, you fucking idiot. I’m not a goddamn dog!_ He growled softly, walking away from the man.

Frank shrugged, watching Gee hop up onto the bed and nose his way under the cover. He folded the papers in half, tucking them into his jacket pocket. “Might as well get them up now. I’ll be out for an hour or two, so behave,” he said, grabbing his keys.

_Yeah, yeah. Piss on the newspapers, I know,_ Gerard huffed out, having it sound more like a sneeze.

“Good boy,” Frank smiled, rubbing Gee’s head and leaving the apartment, locking the door behind him.

He felt bad for leaving the dog alone all the time, but he didn’t think it could manage the half hour bus ride to the better side of town. Frank walked slowly down the steps, turning left at the sidewalk and walking to the closest bus stop. He’d miss Gee when he gives him back to his owner, but he belongs with a rich family, one who can feed him properly.

The ride was loud, drunkards and crack addicts shouting at each other at the back of the bus. He stayed silent, sitting near the front right behind the driver. He stepped off quickly and shivered. Fuck, was it ever cold and it was barely October.

Frank knew there was at least one pet shop around, a few blocks from the stop, but he couldn’t remember which direction. _Well, better start walking,_ he sighed and walked down the street to his right, in the same direction the bus was heading.

He got lucky. There was the pet shop, right next to a very nice looking tattoo parlor. He paused, looking at the door to the tattoo shop before shaking his head. “Don’t have the money for a new one, Frank,” he chastised himself and entered the pet shop.

A young lady at the desk looked up, bright smile on her dark face. “Hi there, how can I help you?” she asked.

“Uh, yeah. Is there any chance I can hang this,” he pulled the fliers out of his pocket and opened them, “up in the window or something? I found the dog a few days ago and I know he must have a home,” he said, biting the inside of his cheek.

She took one of the fliers, looking it over. “Yeah, sure thing. I’ll hang it up for you, if you want?” she offered, reaching under the counter and pulling out a roll of tape.

“That’d be great. Oh, are there any other pet shops around, just so more people can see the fliers?” he asked.

The girl nodded, her black dread locked hair falling over her shoulder. “Yeah, there’s one down on Schaffer Street about ten blocks from here,” she replied, smoothing tape on the corners of the flier.

Frank’s smile dropped. He’d never heard of Schaffer Street. 

The girl seemed to notice and apologized. “Oh, you go right when you leave here, go down two blocks,” she said, pointing behind her with her thumb, “and then you just walk straight down. It’s on the left side of the road, called Rocky’s Pet Shop. Ya can’t miss it.”

“Alright,” Frank nodded, remembering the simple directions. “I think I can manage that. Any others?”

“No, the next closest is more than a few miles away but I don’t know where exactly. Sorry,” she said, giving him a soft smile.

“That’s alright, two fliers should be enough,” Frank said, folding the other sheets as the girl walked around the counter to the door. He followed her and thanked her for her time, leaving the shop as she placed the flier in the window.

~

Frank’s phone rang while he waited for the bus to take him home. He saw it was Shaun and answered it quickly. “Hey man, what’s up?”

_”Booked us a show tomorrow night,”_ Shaun said and Frank could hear him smiling.

“Awesome, when and where?”

He heard papers shuffling and Shaun spoke again, _”It’s at a joint called ‘Rundown’ in Hoboken. Two hundred each. We’ll be on stage at 10 pm.”_

Frank grinned. Two hundred bucks, fuck yes. “Alright, see ya tomorrow,” he said and Shaun made an affirmative noise before they said their goodbyes, hanging up their phones.

A forty minute bus ride and he stepped back off in his neighborhood, hurrying back to his place. He was gone longer than he thought, almost two hours, and he didn’t know how Gee was doing. He heard whining and yapping coming through his door when he reached it and quickly unlocked it.

“Aww, did you miss me?” he cooed, picking Gee up and stroking his fur.

_No, I just wanna go home!_ Gerard growled, squirming in Frank’s hands. He was set down and Frank locked the door back.

“I know, I know,” Frank said. “I put the fliers up so hopefully your owner will see them.” He walked over to the bathroom, yanking his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. “I got a show tomorrow. How would you like to come with me?” he asked the dog, getting a sneeze in response. “Oh, come on,” he said, kicking off his shoes.

_Fuck you and your shitty music,_ Gerard scoffed. He stared right at Frank as he removed his jeans and underwear. Gerard couldn’t deny he was getting used to seeing Frank’s body, and it was a fairly nice body. You know, for one covered in tattoos.

Frank ignored Gee’s scoff and turned the shower on, stepping under the cold stream. He washed his body and hair in record time, feeling the dog’s eyes on his person the whole time. It made him feel like he was being scrutinized, like Gee was judging his body.

He shut off the water and grabbed his towel, drying his hair first. Gee barked at him, sounding impatient and he raised an eyebrow, turning to the dog. “What?”

_Nice dick,_ Gerard smirked, watching Frank continue to dry his hair before rubbing the towel over his chest. _Not as nice as mine, but not bad._

Frank frowned at the dog, drying his stomach and legs. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to his dresser, grabbing out a clean pair of boxer briefs and slipping them on under the towel. “Did you used to watch your owner changing, too?” he asked and Gee turned up his nose, ignoring him. “Weirdo.”

~

_No! I don’t want to!_ Gerard yapped, trying to free himself from Frank’s grip.

Frank laughed at his efforts. “It won’t be that bad,” he said, climbing into the van.

“Nice pooch, Frank. Got a handbag to put him in,” Hambone snickered, poking Frank in the side.

“I found him, douchebag,” Frank retorted hearing Gee growl. The door was shut and they started the drive to Hoboken.

“Don’t let him shit in my van,” Tim called back.

Frank set Gee down on the seat between Hambone and himself and the dog seemed to tense up. “Something wrong, Gee?” he asked, rubbing the dog’s ears.

_Yes, something is wrong! I don’t want to be here!_ Gerard whined. He crawled into Frank’s lap when the guy sitting next to him tried to touch him. _I’ll fucking piss all over you if you don’t take me back!_ he growled, pawing at Frank’s shirt.

“Aww, he’s scared,” Shaun smirked as Frank continued to stroke Gee’s fur.

“I think it’s you guys he’s scared of,” Frank replied. “I won’t let these assholes hurt ya,” he cooed and Gerard huffed out a breath.

_Fuck being a dog, man. I hate this shit!_

~

Frank had put Gerard off to the side of the stage, telling him to stay while they went on. He hated being in this shithole bar so much. It was dank and tiny, well, compared to _Wei_ it was tiny, and the music could barely be called that. Also, it smelled like piss-water beer. He stayed in the shadows, just off the stage as Frank’s band set up. The crowd seemed to like them but what did they know.

Gerard was glad he didn’t seem to get that ‘keen sense of hearing’ dogs apparently had, because the music was loud enough. He crinkled his nose, watching Frank jump around on stage, knocking into his band mates, screaming lyrics to the crowd and even spitting towards them a few times. It was disgusting in Gerard’s opinion but Frank was smiling wide, clearly enjoying himself.

Half an hour after they went on stage, they were walking back past Gerard, Frank stopping to pick him up and carry him backstage. “So, what’d ya think?” he grinned, catching the towel Tim threw him and wiping away the sweat.

_Fucking awful!_ Gerard barked. He didn’t care if Frank loved playing in that band, they were shit.

“At least the crowd loved us,” he giggled, setting Gee on the small table and storing his guitar.

Gerard watched the four men gather their gear, taking amps and equipment outside before coming back in and getting more. He didn’t know how they actually managed to shove all of it into their van.

A guy he hadn’t seen before came into the back with a cardboard box in his arms. “Yo, got your merch and money,” he said and Shaun grabbed the box from him.

“Thanks, dude,” he said, opening the box and grabbing out a small zipper bag.

“You sold thirty four CDs and twenty seven shirts,” the guy said, turning and leaving the room.

Gerard was bored watching everyone move and was startled when Frank picked him back up. “Time to go,” he smiled. He looked exhausted as he climbed into the van. Gerard stayed in his lap the whole ride home, curled up and trying to sleep.

Frank was drifting off, fingers threading through Gee’s fur slowly. He hoped the music wasn’t too loud for the pup, but he didn’t seem to have any hearing loss so he figured it was fine.

He was shaken awake when the van stopped in front of his apartment. “Hhn? Oh, kay,” he hummed, rubbing his eyes. He grabbed Gee up, feeling him shiver from the cold air, and stepped out of the van. Tim handed him his guitar and he slung it over his shoulder, waving them off.

“Let’s get inside,” he said, teeth chattering.

Gerard couldn’t agree more. Anything, even Frank’s cold apartment, would be better than this biting wind.

Frank grabbed the strap of his guitar case as he ran up the stairs, stumbling just outside his door and digging in his pocket for his keys. He found them, yanking them free from his jeans and unlocked the door.

He set Gee on the ground when he got the door open, the dog running over to his food bowl and eating as Frank shut and locked the door back.

“Brr, fucking cold in here.” He shivered and set his guitar against the wall. “Good thing I bought this, eh?” he said, walking over to a box near his bed.

Gerard looked over. He had seen when Frank came home with it that morning, but he didn’t pay attention to what it had been. He watched Frank open the box, tugging something encased in styrofoam out and prying it free. 

It looked like a small space heater to Gerard’s eye. Frank grabbed out a thin booklet from the box and sat on the bed reading it while Gerard went back to eating. He didn’t necessarily like the dog food, but he knew Frank wouldn’t give him anything else.

Frank set the instructions aside, moving back to the heater. He removed the twist tie on the cord and unfurled it. Switching the TV plug with the heater, he grabbed the small TV and set it on the floor. The heater took its place on the small stand and he smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Now we won’t be cold at night, Gee,” he said, looking at the dog in the kitchen.

_Thank fuck!_ Gerard yapped, running over and jumping on the bed. Frank smiled and sat next to him, rubbing his back.

“And since I just got that job at the Waffle House, which, of course, pays more than my old job, I can run this thing all night if I want,” he said, switching the heater on. “It’ll take a few to really warm up, but at least we won’t freeze to death tonight.”

Gerard barked at him, seeming to smile as well and Frank scratched his ears. _Why must you do that?_ Gerard whined but let his head the touched.

Frank stretched, rubbing his own hair and sighed. “Okay, bed time,” he announced. Gee quickly dove under the covers, turning and poking his head out while Frank stripped off his clothes, leaving himself in a t-shirt and his boxer briefs. Switching off the light, he curled up around Gee, who moved away a few inches.

~

After three weeks with no calls about the dog, Frank was ready to adopt Gee as his own. He reasoned that if his owner lived in or near Newark then they surely would have seen the fliers he’d put up.

Plus, Gee seemed to be quite content living with Frank. Sure he did some weird things sometimes, like watching Frank shower and get dressed, but he figured it was just a dog thing.

His new job was going well and he had been buying Gee better dog food and more filling foods for himself. It wasn’t like he was starving before he got the job, but he was living off store brand which can taste more than a little funky sometimes.

Gee seemed to be enjoying the shows Frank took him to, or at least, that’s what he thought. Gerard still detested the music and the smell of the grungy bars and clubs but there was something almost enticing about watching Frank come off stage, smiling and sweating and, more often than not, bruised and bleeding slightly.

Gerard often wondered if Frank would be like that in bed, writhing about underneath his partner, begging to have his hair pulled or teeth sunk into his neck or shoulder. He thought, if he ever turned back, he’d have to test his theory. No one could resist a good fuck, and Gerard knew he was a great fuck.

But it had been almost a month, maybe longer, he didn’t know, he was never good at keeping track of days, and he was still a fucking Pomeranian. A tiny fucking dog who only slept, ate and barked and he was sick of it.

He wished for his body to be normal. Hell, he’d even quit all his fucking vices if it meant getting his body back. Not smoking though, he’d never give up smoking. He was surprised he wasn’t going into withdrawals from lack of caffeine and nicotine.

He hummed softly when Frank’s fingers ran through his fur, soft and slow. Frank was drifting off to sleep and Gerard could feel himself being swayed by the pull as well.

~

Frank groaned and shifted his legs. “Gee, fucking-did you gain weight or what?” he grumbled, shoving at the small dog on his chest. The hair he felt under his fingers was much longer than he remembered, and nowhere near as soft. “What the shit?” He tried to push himself up on his elbows and a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him down. He could feel his balls being crushed and he shifted his legs again, trying to shake the person off of him.

“No,” a voice grumbled, “too early. Sleep now.”

Frank froze, his breath shallow as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. “G-gerard?!” he shrieked. “How the fuck did you get in my apartment?!”

Gerard groaned, snuggling into Frank’s stomach. “Mnh, what are you talking ‘bout?”

“Um, HELLO?! How the fuck did you get in here?!” Frank shouted and Gerard pushed himself up on his hands, over Frank.

“I’ve been here for weeks,” he barked. “Ever since you…” Gerard trailed off, looking down at the smaller man. Smaller being the main word that stuck in his mind. Frank was no longer bigger than him. Gerard blinked, seeing his own arms and not dog paws. His own chest, completely free of hair. He felt like laughing. Until Frank shoved him off the bed, that is. He landed with a grunt, taking the cover with him. “What the hell?!”

“No, you what the hell! Tell me how you got in here!” Frank shouted. He knew his neighbors would be pissed off and he’d get an earful from his landlord but he didn’t care. “And where the fuck is my dog?”

Gerard groaned again, standing and rubbing his ass. “I was the dog,” he said, moving closer to the bed.

Frank jumped up, back pressed against the wall and held a hand out. “Stay back!” Gerard moved closer again and Frank jumped from the bed, running to the kitchen and grabbing a knife. “I said stay back, asshole!”

“Whoa, Frank, calm down,” Gerard said, holding his hands up. He watched Frank reaching behind himself, hand coming back into view with his cellphone.

Frank never took his eyes off of Gerard, back pressed against the cabinet as he dialed Mikey Way’s number. His hands shook but he kept the knife pointed at Gerard’s chest, warning him to stay away. He barely heard the groggy, tinny voice through the phone before he started ranting. “Mikey Way, your brother broke into my apartment!”

“I didn’t br-“ Gerard started only to be stopped by Frank’s hard glare.

“Yes, he did! Fucking broke in and tried to rape me so get your ass over here and take him away before I fucking call the cops!” he shouted through the line. “And bring him some fucking clothes!” he added before clicking the end call button.

Gerard screwed his face up, wondering why Frank said he needed clothes. A quick look down answered his question. “Jesus!” he yelped, covering himself with his hands.

Frank sneered, watching Gerard grab the cover from the ground and wrap it around his body. “Where the fuck are your clothes?” he asked, scowling at the taller man.

“I-I don’t- fuck!” he shouted and Frank jumped slightly. “They’re still at my fucking house. I didn’t get the chance to get dressed before that fucker threw that fucking weird dust on me!”

Frank raised an eyebrow, fingers tight around the handle of the knife. “Are you trippin’? What the fuck did you take?” he asked. Weird dust? What the fuck?

Gerard glared at him, body tense and shoulders back. “I didn’t fucking take anything!” he growled. “That fucker from the club threw some sort of dust or whatever at me and fucking turned me into a fucking dog.” He bared his teeth, turning his back to Frank. “When I find that cunt, he is dead.”

“You’re fucking crazy,” Frank snapped, watching Gerard grab his hair. “You need fucking professional help or something.”

“I’m not tripping!” Gerard shouted, stepping closer. Frank tightened his hand on the knife in warning. “I didn’t fucking take anything!”

The blanket fell from his shoulders as he grabbed Frank’s wrists, squeezing them and forcing him against the counter. “Fucking-let go!” Frank shrieked, trying and failing to free himself. “Let me go, asshole!”

“No!” Gerard growled. He twisted Frank’s right wrist, making him yelp and drop the knife. “Not until you fucking listen to me.” His voice was low and dangerous.

Frank whimpered, his arms being forced behind his back, palms pressed onto the counter. He felt weak and useless, voice shaking when he tried to speak. “P-please, just let me go,” he begged.

“I said no,” Gerard stated. “You listen first.” Frank whimpered again, nodding and avoiding eye contact. “I am not on something. I’ve been fucking sober for a month because I’ve been a fucking dog. The same dog you found at the rundown playground,” he said and Frank flinched slightly. “Some cunt I met at my bar fucking threw some weird ‘magic’ dust at me and turned me into it and stole my car. He fucking left me to die in some disgusting alley. And I would have died if you hadn’t of found me.”

“Liar!” Frank screamed, glaring at Gerard. “You’re a fucking liar and a thief and a rapist! I want my fucking dog back! Now!”

“I’m not a rapist or a thief!” Gerard growled, squeezing Frank’s wrists again. Frank whined, squirming in his grip and tried to knee him in the groin. Gerard shifted his body, working Frank’s legs apart and pressing up close.

Frank whined, leaning away and kicked out again, his heel hitting Gerard’s shin with little effect.

“Frank, stop fighting me! I’m not going to hurt you,” he said as Frank’s heel hit his leg again, jerking his body forward. He wasn’t in the most comfortable position with Frank’s underwear rubbing at his exposed dick, but he was too worked up to pay it much attention.

“Bullshit!” Frank spat, palms sliding back on the counter as he leaned farther away. “You’re fucking hurting me right now!”

Gerard growled, leaning in close to Frank’s face and feeling him shudder. “Then stop fighting me and I’ll let you go.” He could smell the sweat from last night’s show still lingering on his skin and he crinkled his nose, pulling away slowly.

Frank gave Gerard a hard glare before huffing out a breath and relaxing. His arms were set free and Gerard moved away, grabbing the cover and wrapping it around his bare body again. Frank rubbed at his red wrists, scowling at Gerard as he sat on his bed. He opened his mouth to bitch at him again when his phone rang. “What?!” he snapped, pressing it to his ear.

_”Okay, look. If you want me to get Gerard, you’re gonna have to tell me your address,”_ Mikey sighed through the phone. _”I can tell he’s already pissing you off and the quicker I know where to go, the quicker I can get him out of your hair.”_

Frank rubbed his eyes. Of course he forgot to tell him the address. What else is new? He shot a look over to Gerard, who raised his eyebrows at him, and rattled off his address, hanging up before Mikey was done thanking him.

“Mikey?” Gerard asked and Frank nodded shortly. “Good. Now, if yo-“

“I’m not listening to anything you have to say,” Frank snapped, cutting him off. “I still think you’re on the tail end of some fucking trip or some shit.” He crossed his arms and looked away, resolutely ignoring Gerard.

It took almost an hour before there was a knock on the door. Frank rushed forward, unlocking it as quickly as possible and seeing Mikey Way’s annoyed face on the other side.

“Gerard, seriously? Where the fuck have you been? I had to tell mom and dad you went back to Europe,” he bitched, storming inside. 

Frank smirked as Gerard shied away from his brother reprimanding.

“Here,” Mikey said, tossing a pile of clothes in Gerard’s lap, “put these on and let’s go.” He turned to Frank, walking over and rubbing his eyes under his glasses. “Sorry about this, Frank. Please don’t press charges or anything. I’ll make sure he never bothers you again.”

“You’d better,” Frank frowned. “He took my fucking dog, by the way.”

Mikey’s head snapped over to glare at his brother. “You took his dog?!”

“No, I didn’t. I was the fucking dog!” Gerard stated and Frank scoffed. He pulled his jeans up, buttoning them before tugging the sweater on over his shirt.

Mikey looked back to Frank, eyes wide and concerned. “I don’t know, I think he’s still coming down or something,” Frank whispered while Gerard slipped his shoes on.

“I am not tripping,” he snarled, getting glares from the other two men. “Fuck. Whatever. You can think I’m tripping all you want, but it isn’t true.” He stood and walked out the door, Mikey apologizing to Frank again before he left, following his brother down the stairs.

“Gerard, seriously. Where have you been? I was worried sick! Thought maybe you finally overdosed or got yourself killed or some shit and I find out you’ve broken into someone’s apartment and tried to rape them?!” Mikey snapped, hands tight on the steering wheel. Gerard hung his head, biting his thumb as Mikey continued. “You’d better be fucking glad Frank didn’t call the cops. If you ask me, he had every right to.”

“I know, but-“

“No! I’m not done yet!” Mikey barked and Gerard sighed. “What did you take, Gerard? Who gave it to you? If I find them, they will pay.”

“Mikey-“

“And Frank said you took his dog. Fucking hell, Gerard! Why did you take his dog?” Mikey finally stopped speaking long enough for Gerard to answer.

“I didn’t take his dog. I didn’t take anything. I swear to God, I am not hopped up on anything,” he said. “I _was_ the fucking dog he’s talking about.” Mikey blinked, nodding for Gerard to go on. “I-that guy I took home, what, a month ago? From the club. He threw some kind of weird powder at me after we fucked and it turned me into a dog, okay? A fucking black Pomeranian! Don’t you fucking laugh, it’s true!”

Mikey was silent while Gerard growled, crossing his arms tight across his chest. “Can you remember what he looks like?” he finally asked and Gerard looked up, nodding. “Then draw him and we can take the picture to the police and, at the very least, have him arrested for grand theft auto.”

Gerard nodded again, relaxing slightly against the seat.

~

“Gee!” Frank called out, shivering in the snow. The dog seemed nowhere to be found. “Gee! Here boy!” he called again, rubbing his cold arms. He frowned, turning to walk back up to his apartment. _Fucking Gerard!_

He entered his apartment, locking the door and curled up on his bed with his phone. It told him it was almost four in the morning and he had work in three hours.

“Fuck,” he breathed, rolling over to his back. He threw his arm over his eyes and tried to sleep.

~

Gerard was never stupid enough to keep drugs in his house, but he had to refrain from going to his usual dealers in the week that followed. He was sticking to his resolution of getting clean, withdrawals be damned. He didn’t experience any major cravings, except for his triple shot espressos and cigarettes. 

The police had the picture of the car thief, both Gerard’s drawing and the camera footage from _Wei._ He had told them the guy called himself John but he was pretty sure it was a fake name.

He then set out to research ‘magic powder that turns people into dogs’, as crazy as it sounded. Mikey still didn’t believe him, and who would, but he was determined to find out about it.

It was late, just after three in the morning and Gerard had finished his thirteenth espresso that day when he decided to look up the name Pencey Prep. It sounded so familiar to him, and not just because it was Frank’s band name.

A quick search told him it was the name of the school from ‘The Catcher in the Rye’, one of his favorite books from his teens. He still had the copy somewhere in his house.

He bit his lip, going back and looking at the results. Finally, he clicked the link leading him to the band’s page.

There wasn’t much information, just the basics. The band members names, their albums with track lists and the agent’s information.

Seems they only had one full album and a B-side CD at the moment. There was a link for tour dates and Gerard hesitantly clicked on it. It wasn’t like he was stalking Frank, he just wanted to talk to him, explaining everything, and doing so in a public place would be better than showing up at his house. Frank would probably call the cops if he did that.

Three dates were on the list. Their next show was today at a place called ‘Dystopia’ in New York City.

Gerard decided it would be his best chance. He exited the internet browser and turned the computer off.

~

“Fuck!” Gerard cursed, burning his finger with his lighter. He managed to get his cigarette lit and inhales deeply, holding the smoke until his lungs screamed. He’d been waiting outside the club for twenty minutes, smoked seven cigarettes and had thought about leaving no less than three times.

It was freezing out and Gerard’s coat was barely keeping him warm. The idea of waiting in his car flitted though his mind when the back door opened, laughter flowing out into the alley. He stared, eyes wide when Frank saw him.

Frank’s smile changed to a scowl in an instant. He turned away from Gerard, talking to his band mates and loading their van.

Gerard walked over, dropping his cigarette in a pile of dirty snow.

“Hey, who’s that?” Shaun whispered, nudging Frank in the side.

“No one important,” Frank growled and Gerard stiffened.

Gerard cleared his throat and Frank ignored him. “Frank, we need to talk,” he said, keeping a watchful eye on the other three men. They all shared a look before looking back at Frank.

“No, we do not need to talk,” Frank growled, jaw clenched and hands in fists. “You need to stay the fuck away from me.”

“I-I have your dog,” Gerard lied.

Frank twisted around, glaring at Gerard. “I knew you had him! Hand him over!” he seethed, holding his hands out.

“I don’t have him here,” Gerard said, hoping Frank believed him. “You really think I’d bring a dog like him out in this weather? He’s at my house.”

Frank gritted his teeth and lowered his arms. “Why is he at your house?” he asked, stepping into Gerard’s space. The three men behind him looked tense, one of the cracking his gloved knuckles. 

He threw them a glare before answering. “Because, he’s my dog, okay?” Frank shook his head and Gerard sighed. He might as well make it believable. “Look, the douchebag that stole my car took my dog too. I don’t know why, maybe he wanted to sell him, but instead he just… dropped him off somewhere,” he said, waving his hand a little. “But now that I have him back, he doesn’t seem to like me anymore. And, I guess you did treat him well, so, if you want him, I’ll give him to you.”

“Just like that?” Frank looked skeptical. “You’ll just give him to me?”

Gerard nodded. “If you want, I’ll take you to him now then drop you off at your place. No tricks.”

Frank frowned, “Why don’t you just drop him off at my place instead?”

“Because my place is on the way so it’ll be quicker. And he misses you, so I’m sure he’d be more obedient in the car if you were there,” Gerard quickly lied. He seemed to be winning Frank over and casted a quick glance to the others. They still looked angry but he couldn’t care less.

“Fine,” Frank said. “I’ll go with you and then you take me straight home and never bother me again. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Gerard smiled. “My car is this way.” He held out his arm, letting Frank walk first.

“Frank, are you serious?” Tim gaped. “All this for that dog?”

He nodded, “It’s my dog and I want him back. Don’t worry, I can take care of myself.” He glared straight at Gerard when he said that and Gerard feigned innocence.

Gerard led him out of the alley, hearing Frank’s band mates whispers fade as they made it to his car. It was an Aston Martin DBS, a nice car but nowhere near as nice as his Reventón.

Frank scowled when he saw it, rolling his eyes when Gerard opened the door for him. He was glad he already stuffed his guitar in the van because there was literally no room for it in the car. He slid in, the door shutting by his side as Gerard walked around the front and climbed in behind the wheel.

Frank was silent the whole ride, refusing to reply when Gerard tried to speak to him. Gerard eventually gave up and turned on the radio. It was the longest thirty eight minute drive Gerard had ever taken.

He drove through the gates and up the driveway, pulling into the garage.

“Just get the dog and come back,” Frank ordered, not even bothering to unbuckle his seatbelt.

“Well, I can’t just get him,” Gerard tried. “See, he’s taken up hiding under the furniture and doesn’t come out when I call him.”

Frank sighed and removed the seatbelt, climbing out of the car. “Fine,” he huffed, following Gerard into the house. He called out for the dog but heard nothing. 

Gerard wandered off, saying something about checking the bedroom, and Frank walked into the oversized living room. He got down on his knees and looked under the sofa and chairs with no luck. “Frank, he’s in here,” Gerard called out and Frank stood, rubbing his sore back. 

He wondered if he pulled something during the show as he made his way down the hall. “Which room?”

“Last one on the right,” Gerard said, poking his head out of the doorway. “He’s under the bed.”

Frank shook his head and entered the room. Of course, it was just as oversized as the living room, with a massive bed in the center of the far wall. He walked closer to the bed and placed his hand on the end, ready to crouch when Gerard wrapped his arm around his stomach, tight and nearing painful. He yelped when his head was yanked back, Gerard’s fingers twisting in his hair. “What-?! Fuck! Let go!” he shouted, grabbing at the hand in his hair.

Gerard grinned and shook his head. “No, I don’t think so,” he purred, tugging Frank’s head back more and hearing him whimper. “I bet you’re an amazing lay. From what I’ve seen of you on stage, I bet you’ll like the pain.”

“N-no,” Frank whined, trying to free himself. Gerard held fast, pressing up close to his back. He was already hard and Frank clenched his eyes shut. Gerard buried his face in his shoulder, teeth scraping against the skin before he bit down. “Ah! St-stop!” Frank begged, scratching at Gerard’s hand.

He bit at Frank’s neck and Frank cried out. Gerard stopped for a second and realized Frank was shaking with fear and… and he was actually crying. Tears flowing down his cheeks and neck. “Shit,” Gerard cursed. Frank was not enjoying this like he thought he would. He relinquished his grip on Frank’s hair and gave him a small shove forward, Frank’s palms pressing down on the bed, and he rushed to his bathroom. _Fuck._

Frank’s eyes flew open as his knees gave out, crashing down onto the thick rug and gripping the bedcovers. All he wanted was to get his dog and get the fuck out of there. He should have known Gerard would try something like this. He’d already broken into Frank’s apartment and tried to rape him. He hiccupped, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Gerard didn’t come back from the room he entered and Frank was glad.

After a few minutes, Frank managed to collect himself; his body was still shaking but only slightly. He glanced over to the door, not seeing a trace of Gerard, and looked under the bed.

There was nothing there. At all. Just the section of the rug that the bed was on top of.

Frank growled. Of course, Gerard had lied to him about where the dog was. He probably didn’t even have Gee, probably lied about everything. Frank was furious. He stood quickly, legs trying to give out as he stomped over to the door Gerard went through.

He was standing at a counter, head down and back to Frank. There was a wide mirror over the counter and Gerard flinched when he looked up and saw Frank in it. “F-frank? I-“

“No! I want to know where my dog is!” Frank demanded. He stayed in the doorway, keeping his distance and making sure he had an exit if he needed one.

“I don’t have him,” Gerard sighed, turning and leaning against the counter. He was ashamed, but not because he lied. “I never had him because I was him,” he said and Frank scowled. “How else would I know where you found him? And that you called me a ‘fucking cunt’ and hope I’d be dead in a ditch after the news report?”

Frank stiffened, watching Gerard closely. “You… you’re lying,” he said.

“No, I’m not. Remember when Mikey called you, asking if you’ve seen me, I assume, and the dog bit your shoulder?”

Frank felt like he stopped breathing. His stomach twisted up in knots. Gerard had to be lying. But… how could he know? Gerard kept telling Frank little details before he finally cut him off. “Just take me home,” he said quietly. He turned away from Gerard, walking through the bedroom and out into the hall.

Gerard followed him, keeping himself a few feet behind Frank. They made it out to the garage and Gerard unlocked the car, letting Frank slip in.

The ride was silent. Frank was sick to his stomach and Gerard bit his lip. He kept the radio off and the hour long drive seemed to stretch on for days. When he finally reached Frank’s neighborhood, stopping the car in front of the apartment building, Gerard grabbed Frank’s hand. “I’m so-“

“Save it,” Frank snapped, snatching his hand away and piercing Gerard with a menacing stare. He opened the door and stepped out into the snow, slamming the door back before running up the stairs. 

He couldn’t believe how stupid he had been. He knew Gerard was bad news but he still went with him. He might have stopped when Frank cried but what if he hadn’t of? What if he tried it again?

Frank shook his head, trying to clear it of those thoughts and locked his door behind him. He turned on his heater and curled up on his bed, not even bothering to remove his sneakers.

~

_bang bang bang_

Frank jumped, sitting up on his bed and pressing close to the wall. What if it’s Gerard? What if he’s back to finish what he started?!

“Frank, dude? Are you there?” Hambone called through, rapping on the door again.

He felt like laughing but his body shook too much. He managed to crawl off the bed and make it over to the door before Hambone broke it down. “Yeah,” he croaked, clearing his throat and unlocking the door. “Yeah, I’m here,” he said, opening it to the cold stairwell.

Hambone smiled brightly, pushing his way inside. “Hey man, thought that creep might have abducted you or something,” he joked and Frank shuddered. He wandered over to the counter, pulling out the coffee container and shaking it. “Oh, hell yeah. Is that the good stuff?” Hambone asked, grabbing out two mugs.

“Yeah, Waffle House pays more so I can afford this little luxury,” Frank smiled. He spooned the right amount into the mugs, adding half a spoon extra to his own mug and put the kettle on to boil. “Who has my guitar?” he asked, sitting on the bed with his friend.

“Hmm? Tim does. It’s at his house, safe and sound.” Frank nodded and shifted uncomfortably. “So, what happened? Did you get your dog back? And… what the fuck happened to your neck, dude?”

Frank scowled, rubbing his sore neck. He could feel where the flesh was torn and he hoped it didn’t bleed during the night. “Fucking-no, I didn’t get him back. And this,” he pointed to the bite marks, “was courtesy of Gerard fucking Way, super cunt!” He growled and rubbed his neck again.

“What did he do?” Hambone asked, genuinely concerned.

“Fucker bit me and tried to rape me again,” Frank spat, standing up suddenly and stomping to the stove. The kettle was whistling and he removed it from the stove, switching it off and pouring the water into the mugs.

Hambone was staring at him with disgust painted on his face. “He tried to rape you?!” he snarled, cracking his knuckles. “You should report him! I don’t give a shit if he is famous. And what do you mean ‘again’?”

Frank took a deep breath, drumming his fingers on the formica. “He broke in here about a week ago. I woke up and he was naked on top of me and my fucking dog was gone,” he said. He calmed his nerves as best he could before stirring his coffee. “I thought he took Gee but he keeps insisting he was the dog. Dude’s fucking nuts.”

“Sounds it,” Hambone hummed. He added milk and a spoon of sugar to his coffee and took a large gulp. “You’re gonna stay away from him, right?”

“Of course I am. I’m not fucking stupid,” Frank said. He took a swig of the bitter liquid, feeling its warmth flood his body.

“Good, but you know, if he comes back around, we’ll take care of him,” Hambone smirked and Frank sighed.

“Thanks, man.”

~

Gerard groaned, face buried into his pillow. He reached out for his phone, turning his head when he grabbed it and scrolled through his phonebook for Mikey’s number. Pressing the call button, he held the phone to his ear and waited out the ring tone. 

No answer.

Mikey’s voicemail picked up and Gerard sighed, waiting for the beep. “Mikey, I fucked up real bad,” he said. “Yeah-just… give me a call when you can.” He hung up, sliding his phone away and wrapped his arms around his pillow and snuggling his face back into it.

He didn’t know when he fell asleep but he was awoken by his bedroom door banging open and his brother rushing over.

“Gerard! Gerard?!” Mikey panted, leaning down over the bed. “You’re not… you haven’t taken anything, have you?”

“What?” Gerard frowned. “No. I told you I was done with that shit.”

Mikey sighed in relief before he scowled. “Why did you call me? I thought you fucking overdosed. Don’t fucking scare me like that!” Gerard sat up and bit his thumb, his head down and avoiding Mikey’s gaze. “You said you fucked up. What did you do that’s so bad?”

“I…,” he started, worrying the skin around his nail. Mikey snatched his hand away from his mouth. “I almost raped Frank,” Gerard said quickly and his brother froze.

“You- you did what?!” Mikey shouted and Gerard cowered. “Why did you-? What the fuck happened?!”

Gerard shrugged and Mikey snapped at him. “I don’t know. I thought he’d be into it but he wasn’t and he started crying and I stopped and I don’t know!” Gerard cried out. “I went to one of his shows and waited for him to come out back and I told him I had his dog so he’d come with me and I just-“

“Stop,” Mikey said, rubbing his eyes. He was silent for a while and Gerard scratched at an itch on his arm. “You said you stopped?” he asked and Gerard nodded. “Before or after you entered him?”

“B-before,” Gerard said. “It-it didn’t get that far. We never even got our clothes off.”

Mikey nodded. “So, tell me what happened after you got him here. Did he know sex was on your mind?”

“No, I, uh…,” he paused, taking a breath. “I told him his dog was hiding under my bed and before he looked under it, I kinda grabbed him from behind and bit him?”

“Kinda?” Mikey frowned.

“Okay, I did grab him from behind and he told me to let go but I thought he was, like, playing hard to get, so I said no and bit him. I thought he’d be into pain since he fucking throws himself around on stage, but he-he started crying, like really crying, and I freaked and ran to the bathroom,” he finished, rubbing his neck.

“What happened after that?” Mikey asked.

Gerard bit his lip. “I was in the bathroom and he came in and I tried to explain that I lied and didn’t have his dog because I was the dog and he didn’t believe me.”

Mikey snorted, “No surprise.”

“I then tried telling him things that I wouldn’t know but the dog would and he just told me to stop and take him home, so… I did.”

“Just like that?” Mikey asked, watching Gerard. “You took him home. Didn’t try anything else?”

Gerard shook his head, “I promise I didn’t.” They were both silent, Mikey sitting on the edge of the bed and Gerard hunched over his knees. “I need to do something,” he started. “Something to make it up to him. But… what?” He looked over at Mikey, who only shrugged. 

“You’re on your own there,” he said, standing. “Now, if you’re sure you’re not going to do anything stupid, I have to get back to work.”

Gerard smiled and promised and Mikey nodded, leaving him alone. He heard the front door closing, the sound echoing slightly, and he reached for his laptop. Setting it on his pillow and rolling to his stomach, he booted it up and started searching for something for Frank.

Flowers were more of a dating gift so they were out.

He browsed through dozens of online shops catalogue’s until his arms ached and he had to change his position. Propped up against the headboard with the laptop on his thighs, he thought for a while.

Frank was fairly poor. He barely made enough to eat, from what Gerard remembered, and his apartment had paper thin walls. Even as a dog covered in fur, he had still been cold in the place. _Wait… An apartment! That’s it!_

He started searching through estate agents sites, looking for something in a decent neighborhood. Something not too large, he recalled Frank seemed disgusted by the size of Gerard’s own house, but he wanted something large enough for him to be comfortable in.

There were so many choices but none of them seemed like they’d suit Frank’s taste. They were either too old, needed something replaced or was situated in the shittier parts of Newark. He altered his search, increasing the price range by another fifty thousand and scrolled down the page through his choices.

He smiled when he caught sight of a large open plan, one bedroom apartment. Everything was up to date and shiny and modern, fully furnished, enclosed park on the grounds, it was perfect. He couldn’t dial the number quick enough.

Three rings later and a man answered the call. _”Hello, Priority Reality, James speaking. How can I help you?”_

“Yes, hi. Uh, this is Gerard Way,” he started.

_”Yes, hello, Mr. Way,”_ James greeted him. _”What can I do for you? Are you interested in one of our homes for sale?”_

Gerard nodded, forgetting he was on the phone. “Yeah, um, it’s the apartment you have for sale on…,” he read the listing again, “Henry Avenue. The one bedroom?”

He could hear James typing on his computer. _”Yes, sir. The one bedroom is still available. Would you like to have a viewing of it? I have an opening at 4:00 pm, if you like?”_

“That would be great! Yes, four o’clock. I’ll be there,” he smiled.

_”Alright then. I’ll see you at four. Good bye for now,”_ James replied and Gerard grinned.

“Yes, thank you. Bye,” he said, hanging up and setting his laptop aside as he jumped out of bed and rushed to his bathroom.

~

Gerard reached in through the window and crushed his cigarette out in the ashtray. It was his sixth while waiting for the agent, James, but only because he arrived twenty minutes early. He had been eyeing up the look of the building, it was a nice piece of architecture and fairly new, when a black Mercedes pulled up behind his car. He stood up straight and smiled as the man walked over.

“Gerard, hello,” James said, extending his hand and shaking Gerard’s. “Ready to see it?”

“Yes,” Gerard replied and followed James into the main building.

“The elevator serves all floors,” he said, pressing the button and held the file for the place in front of him. “Oh, here,” he said, handing the sheets to Gerard. “Here’s all the information about the apartment and the building. There’s a gated parking lot, which you’ll get the code to if you like the place enough to buy.”

Gerard nodded again, looking over the sheet. They stepped into the elevator and James pressed the number four. One thing that really stands out to Gerard is ‘pets up to thirty pounds allowed.’ He smiled softly, thinking about how much Frank had loved Gerard as a dog. Or, at least, he had cared about him.

The elevator doors opened and James stepped out, Gerard right after, turning left and walking to the second door. James slipped a key out of his pocket, unlocking the door and pushed it open. “After you,” he smiled.

Gerard walked into the spacious living room, the open kitchen and dining room to his left and three doors to the right.

James showed him around, answering all of Gerard’s queries, like when the building was built, what the floor size was, what the policy was on broken appliances, before he let Gerard walk around by himself. ‘To get a feel for the place’ he had said.

The kitchen had ample counter space and the dining room had a small but functional four seat table. The living room had a large plush sofa, which pulled out into a bed according to James, two arm chairs and a coffee table in the center. The entertainment center had a small, or smaller than Gerard was used to, HD TV plus cable. The info sheet said it was fifty dollars a month for ‘premium’ digital cable, whatever that meant.

He wandered to the bathroom, the tiles bright and a soft cream color. It had a jacuzzi tub and a separate shower cubicle. The bedroom was furnished with a queen sized bed, no bed sheets though, a large dresser and a closet in the corner. Everything was bright and fresh and new and Gerard thought it was perfect. He walked out to the living room and over to James. “There aren’t any bedclothes?” he asked, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Oh, bed sheets and towels are the things the owner would need to buy unfortunately,” James said. “As well as the obvious things, like food and cleaning products.”

Gerard nodded, “Okay.” James raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to elaborate. “I’ll take it. Oh, and it’s not for me but I’ll be paying all the bills, would that be a problem?”

James shook his head, “Not a problem at all. Is it for a family member, if it’s okay to ask.”

“A… friend,” Gerard replied, biting the inside of his cheek.

“I hope he likes it then,” James grinned. “If you want to fill out the paperwork today, we can head back to my office.”

Gerard nodded and followed him out, James locking the door back. 

James’s office was half an hour away from the apartment building and the rush hour traffic was at a standstill for most of that time. It was almost six when they finally made it, Gerard pulling in behind James. They entered the building and James led him to his desk.

After filling in all his details, making sure ‘Frank Iero’ was the name on the deed to the property, Gerard shook hands with James and accepted the key ring with half a dozen keys, all labeled for their doors. It was late when he stepped out of the building and he knew most businesses were closed so he decided to head home so he could order dinner.

~

Gerard’s alarm went off at ten in the morning and he groaned, pushing himself out of bed. He made himself a quick breakfast before heading out to run some more errands. He drove to his bank, parked his car and walked inside, heading to the information desk.

It took over an hour for the lady to get everything set up on a new bank account. There had been a few problems since Gerard only knew Frank’s name and literally nothing else, but, when he walked out into the bright day, he had a new bank card in his wallet and a hefty sum of money in the account.

Next came a bit of shopping. He knew Frank wouldn’t have sheets that would fit the new bed so he’d have to buy a couple of sets, as well as towels and other household items.

He pulled into the apartment building’s parking lot not long after the sun set and carried all the bags inside. Gerard rode the elevator up and unlocked the door, entering the apartment and closing the door back. 

An hour later, he was standing in the kitchen, looking over the appliances. He had paid to have the power, water and cable turned on when he was in James’s office and was pleased to see everything worked. He couldn’t check if the phone or internet was working, but he assumed they would be.

Checking his wallet, he made a face. He needed to take out some cash before he headed over to Frank’s. Fuck, he hoped Frank would accept the place and his apology.

~

Frank groaned and crawled out of bed when he heard a knocking at him door. “Hold on,” he mumbled, scratching his hair. He needed a shower. Unlocking the door, he left the chain on and opened the door. He was shocked and extremely pissed off to see Gerard’s face.

“Please wait,” Gerard said quickly as he started to shut the door. Frank waited, fingers tense on the doorknob. “I want to apologize. I-I didn’t know how to really, so I got you something,” he said.

“What?” Frank snapped. The sooner Gerard was gone from his doorstep, the better.

“Oh, uh. I… well, first off, I owe your band some money.” Frank raised an eyebrow and Gerard pulled out his wallet. “A thousand dollars. That’s what Mikey said he offered you guys,” he said, pulling out the money. 

Frank held out his hand, just barely fitting through the gap in the door. The money was set in his hand and he pulled it inside before Gerard could change his mind. He counted it three times. One thousand dollars, like he said. “Thanks,” he said flatly, going to close the door.

“Wait!” Gerard shouted, holding the door open. “That’s not all though.”

“Of course not,” Frank grumbled. “What else?”

Gerard licked his lips and swallowed. “I, uh. I bought you a nicer place,” he said softly. 

Frank almost didn’t catch it and he was sure he heard wrong. “You did what?”

“I bought you a new home? It’s an apartment on Henry Avenue. The papers have been signed and everything is already set up for you,” Gerard said, trying to give Frank a smile and failing.

“Why would you do that?” Frank asked, glaring at him.

Gerard shuffled his feet and bit his thumb. “Be-because I felt awful after that whole… incident-“

“After you tried to rape me,” Frank corrected.

“Y-yes,” Gerard flinched. “After that. I don’t know what made me do that, but believe me when I say I would never do that again and I never have before. I always get consent when I’m with someone and if they change their mind, I always stop.”

Frank narrowed his eyes. “What about when you broke in?”

“I didn’t- I never broke in here. I promise. I was the dog you looked after,” he said and Frank scoffed. “I really was. How else would I know so much about you?”

“Maybe you were stalking me,” Frank spat.

“Do I really look like someone who stalks others? Especially for minor information? Never mind, just- even if you don’t believe me, will you at least accept the place?” Gerard asked. Frank was silent, watching him pull a set of keys out of his jacket pocket along with an envelope. 

He held them out and Frank frowned. “What’s in the envelope?”

“A-another gift,” Gerard simply said.

“Fine, when can I move in?” Frank sighed. “But I still don’t believe you.” He unlocked the chain and opened the door fully, taking the keys and envelope from Gerard.

“Today, if you want. I already got you some household items but there’s no food yet. I wasn’t sure if you’re one of those ‘brand picky’ kind of people,” Gerard said.

Frank was silent, examining the keys, reading the little labels. “I’m supposed to give notice when I leave here,” he said softly.

“I’ll take care of it,” Gerard offered. “Do you have any boxes we can put your stuff in?”

“Just the milk crate. All I really need is my food, clothes and heater.”

Gerard nodded, stepping inside and removing the sign from atop the crate. “You can pack the food, I’ll take the heater down to the car.”

“Whoa, wait a minute!” Frank grabbed the back of his jacket. “I am not getting in a car with you again.”

Gerard sighed, “Frank, if I try anything, you can punch me,” he offered. “In the dick if you want.”

Frank smirked for a second before scowling. “You’d better not try anything,” he warned and Gerard waved a hand. 

The heater was fairly cool when he unplugged it. “Go, get packed. I’ll be back in a minute.” Gerard left the apartment, walking down the stairs as Frank grabbed the crate, setting it on the counter.

He started placing what little food he had into the crate, secretly glad he hadn’t done his shopping yet. This new place Gerard had bought, he wondered what it was like, how big it was, how much it must have cost. He wondered if he’d have to pay rent. There was no way he could afford that. Henry Avenue, those places must cost over a thousand dollars a month for a single bedroom. Not to mention all the other bills he’d have to pay. Frank was startled when Gerard came back in, tapping him on the shoulder.

“Something wrong? You look worried,” he said, stepping back.

“I can’t pay the bills at this new place. I’m-I can’t accept it,” Frank said, head down and disheartened.

“Oh, I’m paying the bills for you,” Gerard replied and Frank looked up, seeing him smile. “All of them, well, except for food bills. Or no, I’m kinda paying for those too.” 

Frank furrowed his brow, setting the jar of coffee into the crate. “What does that mean?”

“The letter in the envelope will tell you everything,” he said cryptically. “C’mon, hurry up and pack,” he said, moving to Frank’s dresser. He dropped the clothes onto the bed and started folding them while Frank cleaned out his fridge.

Taking the half full crate over to Gerard, Frank set it on the bed and started stuffing his clothes in. Once they were all in, Frank walked to the bathroom and grabbed his personal items and towels, stuffing them on top of the crate. He never realized how little he really had until it was all in a small, contained area.

“Ready?” Gerard asked, picking up the crate. 

Frank did a quick sweep of the room before he nodded and grabbed his guitar, following Gerard out and locking the door. They headed down the stairs, Frank walking slowly, and Gerard opened the trunk of his car. It wasn’t the small one he had been in last time, it was more of a luxury coupe and still probably worth more than Frank had ever made. He watched Gerard set the crate in, removing some of the clothes from the top and setting them to the side, closing the trunk after.

Gerard opened the passenger side door, waiting for Frank to slide in before closing it back and walking around to the other side. “I’ll come back and tell your landlord about you leaving later today,” he said, starting the engine. Frank nodded, adjusting his guitar between his legs. He buckled his seatbelt, hearing Gerard securing his own just as the car started to move.

He was silent for a while, just listening to the radio until he remembered the envelope in his pocket. Frank grabbed it out and slipped it open, pulling out the piece of paper. A credit card fell out when he unfolded the sheet. He grabbed it before it fell between his thighs, holding it as he read the letter.

_Frank,_

_I truly am sorry about what happened. It was not my intention to do anything without your consent. And I apologize for lying about having your dog just to get you to come to my house._ Frank scoffed, throwing a glare over to Gerard, who merely ignored him and continued driving. _I hope you will accept my apology and the gifts I offer you. They are not a bribe and I want nothing in return. I know I’ve been an ass all my life, from what my brother tells me, and I mean to change that. Since returning home, I have given up all my vices save for coffee and cigarettes. I mean to be a better person after seeing how you felt about me and how you lived your life. You took a stray dog in when you barely had money to feed yourself. Back to the point, the apartment I purchased is completely yours. I had your name written on the deed. All of the bills will be paid from my account so you needn’t worry about those. The debit card in this letter is linked to an account with your name on it. I have already placed $5000 into it and, every month on the first, a further $2000 will be added. It is yours to do as you please with. If you ever need more money, for whatever reason, do not hesitate to ask me._

_xo Gerard_

There was a four digit number under his signature and a note saying it was the PIN code for the card. Frank looked over at Gerard in disbelief. 

Gerard was blushing slightly, his cheeks tinted pink as he bit his thumbnail. He avoided Frank’s eye contact, keeping his focus on the street. He didn’t want to see if Frank was angry at him.

The rest of the ride was silent, save for the radio. They pulled up to a large, brightly lit building and stopped in front of a gate. Gerard leaned out, punched in the code and the gate swung open as they drove through. “T-the code is four three six one,” Gerard said softly, pulling into a parking space. “And the apartment is number forty three.”

Frank nodded and opened the door. “You comin’? I wanna make sure this place is real and you ain’t gonna leave me stranded,” Frank said, grabbing up his guitar case and sliding the strap over his shoulder.

Gerard nodded quickly, popping the trunk and scrambling out of the car. He grabbed up the crate as Frank grabbed the small pile of clothes and heater before he closed it. Gerard led the way inside, Frank a few steps behind as he pressed the elevator button.

They arrived on the floor shortly after and Frank pulled the keys out of his jeans pocket. He slipped the key labeled ‘front’ into the lock and heard it click satisfyingly. The apartment itself was better than Frank thought it would be. It must have cost a mint.

“Wow,” he said, awe written on his face. Gerard grinned, setting the crate on the kitchen counter and walking back over to Frank. He was standing behind the sofa, between the kitchen and living room, head turning in every direction. “This is really for me?” he asked, walking over and ghosting his fingers across the edge of the TV.

“Yeah. D-do you like it?” Gerard asked. He was still worried that Frank wouldn’t completely accept it or change his mind suddenly.

“Oh my God. It’s… I don’t even-thank you,” Frank said softly. He walked into the bedroom, flipping the light on and seeing the huge bed. “Oh man,” he grinned. He walked back out to see Gerard standing by the door.

“Um, you’re welcome. And I really am sorry,” Gerard mumbled. “There’s… there’s a large grocery store that also does deliveries about three blocks away. And some decent take-aways not too far either. I-I really should go now. I’ll see myself out.” 

He turned and Frank called out, stopping his hand on the door. “If you’re gonna tell my landlord that I left, you’ll need the keys,” he said, grabbing the small keyring out of his pocket. Frank handed him the keys, saying ‘thank you’ again and Gerard smiled.

“Oh, I don’t know if the phone and internet are on yet, but everything else is. I’ll uh, I’ll see you some time?” he asked, clutching the keys.

“Maybe,” Frank said. “I still don’t like you, but I am grateful.”

Gerard nodded and opened the door. “There’s another gift for you on the desk in your room,” he said, leaving and closing the door behind him.

“Another gift?” Frank mused, walking to the room. He looked at the desk, seeing a fairly flat box resting on top as he walked over. “Oh! Awesome!” he grinned. A laptop. And a damn good one, judging by the specs written on the box. He started to open the box when he remembered his food sitting on the counter, getting warm.

~

“No, seriously,” Frank said, running his fingers through his hair. “He bought me an apartment, on Henry Avenue none the less. And gave me a debit card with a lot of money on it and a laptop and I just-wow. I can’t even begin to describe how I feel about all this.”

_”Sounds like he’s trying to get in your pants, man,”_ Hambone chuckled through the phone.

Frank sighed, plopping down on the couch. “But, he said he wasn’t and he wanted nothing in return and he even gave me the cash for the show we played at his club.”

His friend hummed, _“When did you last see him?”_

“Um…” Frank thought for a moment. “Two days ago. He hasn’t called me or come over or anything. I think he’s really trying to start over or something.”

_”Frankie’s in love,”_ Tim’s voice echoed into his ear, loud and shrill. 

He heard Shaun laughing with him and he groaned. “I’m not in love with this guy! He’s an asshole and he’s still trying to convince me he was that dog I found!” Gerard hadn’t said anything about that except in his letter but Frank remembered all the little details he told him. Things only Gee would know. It was freaky and Frank shook his head, trying to reason that Gerard was just crazy and had been on a very, _very_ bad drug trip. He could make out Tim and Shaun singing the kissing song and he cringed. “Assholes.” He hung up when Hambone started laughing and joining in with the singing.

~

Gerard had come back to visit Frank the following Sunday, four days after he moved in. Frank was reluctant to let him in but he relented and offered him a cup of coffee.

“Thank you,” Gerard said, lifting the mug from the table. 

Frank sat opposite him, his own steaming mug warming his fingers. “You know, I still don’t believe you were Gee. There’s no way a dog that cute could be you,” he smirked and Gerard pouted.

“Are you saying I’m not cute?” He acted like he was affronted, placing his hand over his heart. “I’m hurt.”

“Douche,” Frank snickered, taking a sip of his drink. “But seriously. How can I believe something as crazy as a person turning into a dog?”

Gerard shrugged. He wanted to convince Frank and telling him more details about when he was Gee seemed to work last time. Frank eventually told him to stop, his fingers shaking around his half empty mug. The coffee inside was surely cold by now. “I’m telling you the truth, Frank,” he tried.

“Just… I need time to think. Can you see yourself out?” he said, avoiding his eyes.

“Yeah,” Gerard said. He stood and took his mug to the sink then walked over to the door. “Bye Frank.”

“Bye Gerard,” Frank replied. 

He didn’t sound angry and Gerard was hopeful. He took out his cell and a small slip of paper when he exited the elevator, dialing the number and waiting. He hoped Frank would appreciate this.

~

Frank hadn’t heard from Gerard the whole week and he was glad. He was shaken and, although he’d hate to admit it, he was starting to believe that Gerard was telling the truth. About being the dog and turning his act around. He shuffled around his apartment, a can of coke in his hand and a cigarette between his lips. He jumped when he heard a loud and frantic knocking at his door. Peering through the peep hole, he saw an agitated Mikey Way.

“What have you done to my brother?” he asked, shoving his way inside the second the door was open.

“I-I haven’t done anything?” Frank said, confused. He shut the door and watched Mikey frown. “Mikey, what are you talking about?”

Mikey groaned, pulling off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. “Gerard. He’s been acting… weird. Nice even. He’s never nice. I mean, he’s been an ass since we were kids and now, it’s like he’s a whole new person. He hasn’t even touched a drop of alcohol and he used to drink every day,” he said, dropping down to the couch. “Ever since he got back from where ever the fuck he was, on a drug trip, Europe, a dog, whatever, he’s been different.”

Frank nodded, sitting next to him and stubbing out his smoke. “I don’t know what’s happened but isn’t this a good thing? He was a complete douchebag before-“

“And that’s another thing!” Mikey jumped in. “He bought you this place and I know it cost a fortune. He’s never bought anything, not even a small gift, for any of his partners before. Are you sleeping with him?” Frank nearly choked on his soda, hacking and thumping his chest. “Tell the truth, I won’t care if you are, but if you’re the reason behind this new Gerard, then I’d like to know it.”

“No!” Frank gasped, taking a deep breath. “God no! I’m not sleeping with him. He tried to rape me! Why would I even consider being in the same bed as him?” 

Mikey raised his hand. “Okay, okay. So you’re not sleeping with him.”

“He bought me this place to ‘apologize’, as he said. Said he felt bad about what he did,” he explained, taking another sip of his drink. “Has he really been an ass since childhood?”

“Well, maybe since his early teens,” Mikey shrugged. “He used to protect me in school, but then he went to junior high and I was still in elementary and he changed. Think he started hanging out with the wrong crowd. Y’know, doing drugs and all that shit.” Frank hummed and finished his drink. “Kinda feels like I have my brother back, which is really weird and a little unsettling. You don’t believe his whole ‘I was a dog for a month’ spiel, do you?”

Frank made a face, leaning back into the couch cushions. “I-I don’t know, really. I mean, he knows so much about that time. He’s not the kind of guy who spies on people, is he?” he asked and Mikey laughed, shaking his head. “Okay, then I don’t know how he’d know all that stuff, but he does and I just…,“ he paused, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “I told him I need time to think, but I kinda do believe him, y’know? As farfetched as it sounds.”

Mikey patted Frank’s knee as they sat in silence. “Well, I gotta get going. Now that I know you are the cause for this change, I can sleep easy,” he said, standing and stretching. “I guess thanks for helping him?”

“Um, you’re welcome?” Frank chuckled, walking to the door with him. 

“I’ll keep in touch,” Mikey said, heading out into the hall. Frank smiled and waved, closing the door back.

~

Pencey Prep was taking a break from playing while Shaun and Tim talked to their manager to try and get them a proper tour. Frank had been bored for the past month since they last played and he tried to pass the time writing new songs. He’d had some luck with a few, the others seemed to like the sound of them as well and they were playing around with the melody. 

He was strumming a melody out on his guitar when his doorbell rang. Standing and setting his guitar on its stand, he walked to the door and peered through, seeing Gerard. “What do you want?” he called through, watching the older.

“Uh, to come in? I-I got you something,” Gerard said, shifting his feet.

Frank saw him tensing his arms, holding something, a bag maybe, before opening the door. He heard a small yapping and saw Gerard’s shy smile. Looking down, he saw a small black dog. A Pomeranian, just like Gee but smaller. “A dog?” he asked, looking back up at Gerard’s face.

“Y-yeah. Sorry it took so long, but I had to wait til he was old enough to buy,” Gerard explained. “I know it’s not your old dog, for obvious reasons, but he’s been house trained and, oh, I got everything you’ll need for him. A bed, food bowl, leash and even food. All you have to do is name him.” He held out the end of the black leash, offering it to Frank.

Frank reached out, taking the leash, fingers brushing against Gerard’s as the little dog barked happily. “Thank you,” he said, holding the door open and leading the dog inside. 

Gerard followed and placed the canvas bag in his other hand on the coffee table. “He’s not very picky, so any brand of food will suffice but he’s a bundle of energy,” he said, removing items from the bag. Frank hummed, crouching down and taking the leash off the dog’s collar, petting him behind the ears. The dog licked his hand, placing up his front paws on Frank’s thigh to reach him. “I got him from the lady who my mom buys her poms from. She’s a great breeder, really takes care of the dogs and does all the training they’ll need before they’re sold. Not like, tricks training though,” he continued, emptying the bag, “just like house training and shit.”

Frank stood, watching the little dog try to reach him again and resorting to hopping up on the couch with some difficulty. He turned to Gerard, seeing him standing almost awkwardly a few feet away. “Um, I’m sorry I never believed you,” Frank started and Gerard tensed a little. “I-I do now. There’s no other way to explain how you know everything. I talked to Mikey a few weeks ago and even he’s in shock, but glad for this… transformation, I guess? And, I gotta admit, I’m glad you’re not the total dick you first were,” he finished, smiling.

“Really?” Gerard asked, a wide grin plastered on his face as Frank nodded. “A-and I really am sorry about that. Honestly.” He took a step forward, closing the gap between them.

“I know. Don’t worry, it didn’t really hurt that much,” Frank shrugged. He saw Gerard moving closer, leaning in and he stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t, Gerard.” The older stopped and pulled back, hunching his shoulders. “I only just started to barely like you, don’t fuck it up by trying to get in my pants,” he said and Gerard’s eyes widened.

“Shit, fuck. I’m sorry,” Gerard apologized, turning his head. “I wasn’t thinking. I, um. I’ll just go now,” he said softly, turning towards the door.

“Wait,” Frank said, tugging on his jacket sleeve. “You don’t have to leave. You can stay for, like, coffee? But just coffee.”

Gerard grinned again and agreed, sitting on the couch as Frank headed to the kitchen. The dog crawled into his lap, trying to lick at his face. “So, what are you gonna name him?” he asked, rubbing the dog’s head.

“Bruno,” Frank replied without hesitation and Gerard laughed. “Hey! It’s a good name, don’t mock it,” he scolded, leaning over the back of the couch. The dog hurried over to him and he picked him up, cuddling him to his chest. “Right, Bruno?” he asked, getting happy yap in return.


End file.
